The Life Story of Dappleleaf: Book 1
by Never-Say-Never96
Summary: The title is pretty self explanitory. Constructive critisism please! This story is about Dapplekit, the daughter of Lionblaze and Hazeltail. As she grows, she discovers more and more secrets. There will most likely be a sequel to this story. T for safety.
1. Prologue

**This is my first REAL fanfiction! I have written a crack pairing story before, but I wanted to try out a real story.**

**This story takes place about a year after Sunrise. But the prologue is 9 months, or moons, after Sunrise. Oh, and I would like to thank Wildshadow24! She began a book similar to mine before I begun to make this story, and I asked her if I could continue with the names and other things that I had, and she generously approved. Hope your reading this Wildshadow24!**

**Ok, so on with the story. Here is the prologue. And don't forget, review!**

"What do you mean, rogues?" A ginger tom hissed. The moon was high in the sky, and cats gathered in a clearing surrounded by stones.

"Just that." Replied a golden brown tabby. "They're heading this way." Said the tom, panic dancing in his green eyes. "A group, they'll be here in a matter of heartbeats!"

Rain began to fall, pattering to the ground. In just second, it was pounding on the ground in a full out rainstorm. The rain washed the ground and plastered the cat's fur to their skin.

"And you led them here, Thornclaw." Thunder split the sky as a she-cat stood on the high-ledge. Her ginger fur blew in the wind, soaking wet. The cats all gasped and turned to Thornclaw.

"Is it true?" Yelled out a white and ginger she-cat, but Thornclaw ignored her. "Nothing gets past you, Squirrelflight." He spat and then rogues filled the clearing. The ThunderClan cats disappeared in a wave of mottled fur. Thornclaw climbed up the high ledge and leaped, tearing at Squirrelflight. Cats writhed on the ground, clawing at each other.

Inside the nursery, queens tried desperately to calm the kits. A gray tabby she-cat and a cream colored she-cat lashed at any intruders, but couldn't fend the rogues off. Finally, two tabbies joined them in the fight.

Two kits, a tortoiseshell and a black she-kit slipped away from their mother. "Let's help defend the nursery." whispered the black kit. They were only three moons and didn't stand a chance against rogues.

"Good idea!" replied the tortoiseshell. They snuck around the fighting cats at the entrance and leaped to the side of the nursery, where they ran headfirst into a ginger she-cat who smelled of crow food. The cat just laughed at the pair, swiping at the tortoiseshell.

"Hey, stay away from my sister!" The black kit struck the she-cat in the muzzle, leaving deep red claw marks from her cheek to the edge of her nose. The other cat just grinned and said "You'll make the perfect rogue." She picked up the black she-kit and began racing toward the entrance.

"Pantherkit!" the tortoiseshell screeched, running after the she-cat, trying to get her sister back in a failing attempt.

"Dapplekit!" was the only response before Pantherkit disappeared out to the territory in the ginger she-cats jaws.

A loud yowling was heard. On the high-ledge Squirrelflight was back up against the ledge, rock tumbling off the cliff face. Thornclaw was advancing toward her. "You'll pay for everything."

"Thornclaw, settle down." came a voice from a golden brown tabby, trying to reach the crazed ThunderClanner.

"Shut up, Brackenfur." Thornclaw snarled.

Suddenly Thornclaw leaped toward Squirrelflight, sending them both off the edge. Loud yowls sounded from the fighting cats below, especially screams from Thornclaw and Squirrelflight.

Most cats continued to battle the rogues as Squirrelflight and Thornclaw free falled. Thornclaw had Squirrelflight pinned in mid-air, and she struggled to flip them over, to no avail. Squirrelflight landed on the ground, Thornclaws body weight making the impact worse. As if there was any life left in the ginger she-cat, Thornclaw raked his claws across her neck, tearing open her throat.

Squirrelflight went limp. "Squirrelflight!" Many yowled. A ginger tom leaped at Thornclaw, but a gray tom bowled him over and delivered a killing bite.

"Firestar!" yowled a gray tom, racing over to his leader.

"We can't save him, Jayfeather." A light brown tabby came to the tom's side, resting her tail on his shoulder. "He's gone."

Jayfeather shuffled away from her, rejecting the comfort. "But it's his last life, Leafpool." He stated.

Leafpool nodded solemnly and looked at her convulsing father, dying before her eyes, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Suddenly, a kitten's cry made Leafpool prick her ears. She whirled around to see a tabby leap toward Dapplekit. "Help!" screeched the kit. Leafpool leaped, covering DappleKit with her body. The tabby rogue bit in Leafpool's spine, hard enough to snap it. Leafpool went limp.

That sad day, many died. Lives ended, but also, new beginnings started.

**Sorry for the rushed deaths, but it is mostly supposed to be focusing on Dapplekit, the main character, and Pantherkit, her sister, separation. And, they were supposed to be long and drawn. Or this chapter would be huge.**

**Anyway, review! I'll get the allegiances up as soon as I can, but I don't have them with me right now.**

**Oh, and I haven't said this enough, review, please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's Chapter 1! Hope you guys like it. Keep reading and reviewing. Special thanks to Icestream and icethroat21 for reviewing.**

"ShadowClan is running across the border!" A small tortoiseshell screeched, skidding to a stop infront of a ginger tom.

"RiverClan and WindClan have joined together and are nearing the camp." reported a cream colored she-cat.

"Okay, prepare for battle. Go!" The ginger tom leaped on a leaf. "Take that, Russetstar!" All three cats continued to attack the inanimate objects.

"We've won!" yowled the tortoiseshell, snapping a twig in half. "ThunderClan is victorious!"

The cream colored she-cat gazed around with a sad sparkle in her blue eyes. "We have lost many in..." She trailed off as they were joined by a gray she-cat.

"Dapplekit, Firekit, Honeykit, your just balls of energy, aren't you?" The she-cat purred.

"RIverClan warrior! Attack Cinderheart!" Dapplekit hurled herself onto Cinderheart, pawing at her spine with sheathed paws. The other kits jumped on her and attacked her with harmless movements as well.

"Okay, okay, this RiverClan warrior has a patrol to go on." Cinderheart purred, waiting fo the kits to stumble off her clumsily before getting to her paws and shaking out her thick pelt.

"Is that a surrender?" Growled Honeykit, eyes dancing with excitment.

"Yes, it is." Cinderheart meowed, bowing down. "I give up to you, mighty warriors of ThunderClan." She said, before standing straight again.

"Cinderheart, Ivypaw, Icepelt, the prey won't wait foreve! Lets go." Said a dark brown tabby tom, and Dapplekit recognized him as the Clan deputy, Dustpelt.

"Such a bossy furball." Cinderheart murmured under her breath before racing out of the clearing after her patrol.

"Gather around, ThunderClan!" Meowed Firekit, sitting down with his head held high, as if he really were leader. "We must make sure the enemies are truly out of the territory. Follow me!" Firekit turned and headed toward the Dirtplace.

"We can't sneak out of camp!" Honeykit meowed. Dapplekit nodded, gazing at her five moon old friend.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to become an apprentice tomorrow, and I don't want to mess that up by breaking the warrior code before I even learn it." Dapplekit stated, watching Firekit defiantly. Even though she refused to go, adventure and thrill pulsed through her veins. She actually wanted to do this.

"We won't get caught. Every one is either on patrol or sleeping. Or not paying attention to where the kits are." Firekit countered, looking completely satisfied with his arugument.

"I think some one will notice if-" Honeykit broke off as Rosetail trotted by. She nodded to the kits, then disappeared into the warriors den. Honeykit lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think some one will notice if three kits disappeared.

Firekit rolled his eyes. "Oh, please." He grunted. Dapplekit wasn't sure if she stay like Honeykit argued, or go like Firekit argued. "The cats in the clearing wll think we're in the nursery and the cats in the nursery will think we're in the clearing."

"That'll have the do for now." Dapplekit finally spoke up, getting to her paws. "Lead the way, Firekit."

Firekit rose to his paws and turned, padding through the dirtplace. Dapplekit was hard on his paws. Honeykit reluctantly followed close behind, taking the rear.

Once out into the territory, Honeykit gazed around. "I have a bad feeling about this." She murmured nervously.

"Oh, get over it." Firekit growled to his litter mate.

After trekking for a long while, they reached the middle of the territory. A scent washed over Dapplekit, wafting to her nose. She stopped, freezing in place. Honeykit bundled into her.

"Keep going!" Honeykit growled to her. Firekit turned to see what was going on.

"Shh!" Dapplekit hissed, inhaling the scent. It was Clan scent, but not ThunderClan. It didn't have the tree- like scent. More like dirt scent and open air.

Just then, a dark gray warrior appeared, staring at them with cold eyes. He was definetely not ThunderClan.

**Cliffy!**

**Sorry for any errors, I'm on a window thing that doesn't point them out.**

**And if I call Dapplekit Dappledkit, you know with a d. DappleDkit, then I don't mean to. I have a character named Dappledkit/Leaf, which is where I got the name.**

**So review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter! Sorry, but I won't have the alliegences until tomorrow. Another thanks to all those who reviewed. **

**Okay, heres Chapter 2. Time to find out who the mysterious gray warrior is! GO!**

Firekit and Honeykit bundled together. Dapplekit just stared in horror. "Who... Who are you?' She stammered, trying to stand tall and seem brave, in an awfully failing attempt.

The gray warrior didn't reply. Suddenly, he leaped for the kits, claws extended. Dapplekit yelped and fell onto her back.

But then, a golden tabby appeared, hurtlng himself at the gray tom, knocking him out of mid-air and sent him sprawling to the ground. "Crowfeather, what are you doing here?" Lionblaze snarled, pinning the tom down.

Crowfeather snarled. "Why should I tell you?" he spart at the golden tom. Writhing on the ground, he tried to dislodge Dapplekit's father.

A gray and white she-cat leaped out of the thick undergrowth, landing infront of the three kits. Dapplekit rolled to her paws. "Mother!" Dapplekit said, relieved to see Hazeltail.

Lionblaze growled and slashed Crowfeathers shoulder. "Because your on my territory." He retorted.

"Hey, stay away from my father!" Dapplekit yowled at the WindClan warrior.

Hazeltail gathered Dapplekit in her tail. "Lionblaze can fight his own battles." She murmured to Dapplekit.

Dapplekit pawed at her mothers tail before leaping out of it so she could see the battle clearly. Crowfeather quit slashing at Lionblaze and murmured something that was too quiet for all the cats except Lionblaze to he said made Lionblaze unhook his claws and stumble backward, away from the WindClan senior warrior. Crowfeather got to his paws and raced away, back to WindClan territory.

Hazeltail padded over to her mate. "What did he say?" The small she-cat asked, lying her tail on the toms shoulder.

Lionblaze seemed shocked. Dapplekit strained to hear what he said. "He said... 'My grandaughter.'" Lionblaze said, eyes wide. Dapplekit struggled to understand what that meant.

Hazeltail sighed, then turned to the kits. "Your in big trouble." She said. "We're going to see Bramblestar" Dapplekit looked at her paws as she and the two other kits followed Hazeltail and Lionblaze to camp.

Once in camp, Dapplekit could feel the stares of the other cats on her pelt. Finally,the group of cats made their way to the tumble of rocks that lead to the high ledge and the leaders den.

Once at the top, Lionblaze called into the den. "Bramblestar?"

"Come in." Came the reply, and the group entered the den. A tabby tom sat in a nest of moss and feathers. The bedding was fresh too. Dovepaw and Ivypaw must have just been here.

Bramblestar looked surprised to see them. "Hello. What's going on?" He asked, curiousity burning in his amber eyes.

Lionblaze explained everything from the kits sneaking out to Crowfeather on the territory. Once he finished, Bramblestar looked utterly shocked. "Crowfeather? Attacking kits?" He said, as if trying to convince himself.

"I think he got specific orders from Gorsestar to attack any cats he saw." Lionblaze meowed.

"Why, though." Bramblestar meowed, looking confused and thoughtful.

"Maybe a warning." Hazeltail guessed twitching her ear.

"Maybe." Bramblestar agreed. "Well, back to the kits." His gaze travelled toward the three kits. Dapplekit gulped, pinnng her ears back in guilt. "Firekit, Honeykit. You two are required to stay in the nursery until you are apprenticed in a moon. Dapplekit, your apprenticeship will be held off for a moon." He finished.

_That's not fair! _Dapplekit thought. "What! But-" She broke off when Bramblestar flicked his tail for dismissal. Hazeltail herded the kits out of the den.

Once back on the ground, Lionblaze parted to go on border patrol. Hazeltail turned to the kits. "Firekit, Honeykit, go apologize to your mother. Ferncloud has been worried sick about you." Firekit and Honeykit sighed, padding off, heads down and tails dragging, to the nursery.

"I told you we shouldn't have done it." Honeykit mumbled to her brother before disappearing into the nursery.

Hazeltail then looked at Dapplekit. "Go to the nursery. Your day in camp is over."

**Theres Chapter 2! **

**Poor Dapple. Getting the unfair punishment while Fire and Honey don't.**

**Naughty Crowfeather! You never really find out why he came in this story. Just to tell you. It was just for some excitment for Dapple's kit hood. So most of this chapter was probably boring, I'm sorry. But it's keep getting better. Next chapter is pretty. Well, to me it is.**

**So click that button and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, so heres Chapter 3. This will involve evil kitties. Lol, doesn't it always?**

Dapplekit curled her tail over her nose and drifted off to sleep.

It had been a half a moon since she and her denmates had snuck out of camp. Dapplekit didn't complain about her punishment, knowing it would get her nowhere.

Dapplekit awoke in a dark, shadowy forest. She looked to the skies. There was no stars, no moon. Nothing but pitch black.

"Hello?" Dapplekiy called, gazing around her. Half of her didn't even want to hear a reply.

"Hello, young Dapplekit." The voice came from behind her. It sent shivers down her spine. Dapplekit gathered all the bravery she could muster and turned around slowly.

Before her was a large brown tabby. His amber eyes stared at her. She knew those eyes, and that pelt. This tom looked exactly like Bramblestar, but older. Beside the tom who spoke was a dark brown tom with a white underbelly. His ice blue eyes made her shudder. A third cat stood beside the first cat who looked like Bramblestar. He was a mottled brown tom.

Swallowing her fear, Dapplekit stuttered, "Who- Who're are you?"

"I am Tigerstar." The tom who looked like Bramblestar meowed. Dapplekits blood ran cold. She hard heard of Tigerstar in the nursery, but she always thought he was just a myth.

"This is Hawkfrost." He nodded to the tom with ice blue eyes, who continued to stare at her. "And lastly, Mudclaw." He pointed with his tail to the mottled brown tom.

"We give you no harm-" The tom known as Mudclaw begin, but Dapplekit broke him off.

"What am I doing here?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"We're here to teach you. I used to teach your father." Tigerstar replied.

Dapplekit blinked. _Lionblaze used to be here? _

"You will help us take over the Clans." Tigerstar continued.

Dapplekit curled her lip back. "Never." She growled, then woke herself up, letting out a long breath. Dapplekit awoke to the sun slanting into the nursery. Honeykit stood over her.

"Your alive." Honeykit meowed, stepping back to give Dapplekit room to get up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it was just a bad dream." Dapplekit meowed, getting to her paws and shaking off the moss from her tortoiseshell pelt. She trotted out of the nursery, Honeykit following. "Must have eaten a bad mouse."

"What kind of dream?" Honeykit meowed curiously.

"I...I don't remember." Dapplekit lied, not wanting to tell anyone about the dream yet. Her mind still whirled around it.

"Oh... well... You know we'll be apprentices together in half a moon? I can't wait!" Honeykit purred.

"Yeah, that's great. Dapplekit meowed, seeming to be far away. She was focused on something other then being an apprentice.

"Your not yourself." Honeykit stated, concern filling her blue eyes.

"I'm just tired, that's all." Dapplekit meowed. She entered the elders den, leaving Honeykit to shrug and turn to find Firekit. Inside the den, two elders layed in their nests. One groomed his gray tabby pelt, while one, a pale ginger she-cat, slept. The gray tabby nodded to Dapplekit.

"Hello Dapplekit." He meowed, then prodded the pale ginger she-cat. "Sandstorm, wake up."

"Graystripe, unless ShadowClan is attacking, leave me be." Sandstorm groggily murmured, not opening her eyes.

"Your great grand-daughter is here." Graystripe rasped.

Sandstorm raised her head. "Oh, right. The living part of my family." The sharp tongued elder meowed, stretching her jaws in a yawn. Dapplekit remembered most of Sandstorms, and her, family had died when rogues attacked the Clan more then three moons ago, taking her sister as prisoner.

"What brings you here?" asked Graystripe.

"Well... I've been hearing some nursery takes," Dapplekit began, not sure if she should ask. "About Tigerstar."

Both cats ears twitched. "So he's real?" Dapplekit asked, even though she knew the answer.

"As real as you and I are, Dapplekit." Sandstorm meowed. "He lives in the Forest of No Stars."

"Sandstorm and I knew him." Graystripe added.

_So thats where I was. The Forest of No Stars. _Dapplekit thought.

"He always looked so loyal. When Bluestars deputy, Redtail, was mysteriously killed, she appointed another deputy." Graystripe began.

"Tigerstar?" Dapplekit guessed.

"No, Lionheart. When Lionheart died in battle, Tigerclaw, or Tigerstar, became deputy. Firestar was always suspicious of him. Soon Firestar found that Tigerstar had killed Redtail, but Bluestar refused to listen. One day, Tigerclaw brought in rogues to the camp, and Tigerclaw went into Bluestars den and kill her and become leader." Graystripe continued.

"And he did?" Dapplekit meowed, really beginning to take interest in the story.

"No, just listen." Graystripe meowed, rolling his eyes.

"Firestar raced into the den." Sandstorm meowed. "He beat Tigerclaw and chased him out. Tigerclaw was exiled."

"How did he become leader then?" Dapplekit meowed.

"Just listen." Sandstorm snapped.

"Tigerclaw then took over ShadowClan. Soon after, he joined ShadowClan with RiverClan and called it TigerClan." Graystripe meowed.

"You skipped the dog pack." Sandstorm pointed out, turning to look at Dapplekit. "Tigerstar brought in a pack of dogs in hopes of completely destroying ThunderClan. But his plan failed, although he killed Bluestar in the process." Dapplekit's breath stopped. This cat was traitorious!

"Right, right, well he asked ThunderClan and RiverClan if they would join TigerClan." Graystripe continued.

"When they refused, Tigerstar ordered BloodClan, an extrememly large, murdering cat group, to kill ThunderClan and WindClan." Sandstorm meowed. "Scourge, the leader of BloodClan, refused to have his Clan ordered around. He killed Tigerstar."

_Killed Tigerstar? So easily? _Dapplekits eyes widened.

"After that, BloodClan wanted to rule the forest. The four Clans fought and won BloodClan, but thats a different story. Graystripe finished.

Dapplekit sat, eyes wide. "Wow..." _Why did such a powerful cat need me? _she thought.

"Dapplekit! Where are you now?" Hazeltails voice came from the camp.

"I better go." Dapplekit meowed to the elders. Thanks for the great story!" She said, turning and racing out to the clearing.

**There you go! Wow, was typing Tigerstars history long. Well, nighty night, it's 12:14 over here, so I'm going to bed. Hope you all like the chapter!**


	5. Alligences

**Guess who? I'm baacckk. Only for two days though, uh-oh! But I'll update quickly. So, here are finally the alligences. All my own Characters have a description beside them. I made these after I made the fourth chapter, so most of ThunderClan is upgraded. Chapter four will be up after this, so it'll make more sense then.**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Bramblestar

**Deputy: **Dustpelt

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather Apprentice: Blossompaw

**Warriors: **

Cloudtail

Brackenfur

Spiderleg

Brightheart

Birchfall

Berrynose

Mousewhisker Apprentice: Honeypaw

Lionblaze Apprentice: Firepaw

Cinderheart

Poppyfrost

Hazeltail

Ferncloud

Whitewing Apprentice: Dapplepaw

Toadclaw

Rosetail

Foxwhisker

Icepool

Briarfur

Bumblestripe

Dovewing

Ivyleaf

**Apprentices:**

Dapplepaw (Tortoishell she-cat)

Firepaw (Dark ginger tom)

Honeypaw (Cream colored she-cat)

Blossompaw

**Queens:**

Sorreltail (Expecting)

**Elders:**

Sandstorm

Graystripe

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Russetstar

**Deputy: **Ivytail

**Medicine Cat: **Flamewing

**Warriors:**

Rowanclaw Apprentice: Sealpaw

Toadfoot

Crowfrost

Ratscar

Snaketail

Whitewater

Tawnypelt

SnowbirdApprentice: Ravenpaw

Tigerstripe

Dawncloud

Shrewtail

Scorchclaw

Redheart

Frostwing (White she-cat)

**Apprentices:**

Ravenpaw (Black tom)

Sealpaw (Gray tom with black flecks)

**Queens:**

Kinkfur (Kits: Lionkit and Leopardkit)

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Gorsestar (Formally Gorsetail)

**Deputy: **Breezepelt (Gasp!)

**Medicine Cat: **Kestreltail

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather

Owlwhisker

Whitetail

Weaselfur

Harespring

Dewspots Apprentice: Waterpaw

Emberfoot

Heathertail

Thistlepelt

Sedgefur

Swallowtail Apprentice: Sharppaw

Sunheart

**Apprentices:**

Waterpaw (Blue-gray she-cat, Heathertail and Breezepelts daughter)

Sharppaw (Black tom. Heathertail and Breezepelts son)

**Elders:**

Tornear

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Mistystar

**Deputy:** Dawnflower

**Medicine Cat: **Willowshine

**Warriors:**

Mosspelt

Beechfur

Rippletail

Graymist

Pinefur

Rainstorm

Duskfur

Icewing

Minnowtail

Pebbleclaw

Mallowfur

Nettlepine

Robintail

Copperclaw

**Apprentices:**

Beetlepaw

Pricklepaw

Petalpaw

Grasspaw

**Queens:**

Dapplenose

**Elders:**

Reedwhisker

Blackclaw

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Thornclaw (Leader of the group)

Fang (Black tom)

Blood (Brownish red tom)

Rock (Gray tom)

Sun (Orange she-cat)

Dawn (Tortoiseshell she-cat)

Panther (Black she-cat, Dapplepaws sister)

Twilight (Black tom, leader of the group)

Jaguar (Ginger she-cat)

Lion (Ginger tom)

Tiger (Brown tabby tom)

Leopard (Brown she-cat)

Cheetah (Ginger she-cat)

Earth (Brown tom)

Wind (Black and white tom)

River (Silver she-cat)

Fire (Ginger tom, River and Twilight's kit)

Bear (Brown tabby tom, River and Twilights kit)


	6. Chapter 4

**Yay! I can write whenever now! Get ready for Chapter 4! Oh, and btw, last night I decided that Dapple was a reincarnation of a cat before, but I won't tell you, you'll find out soon enough. Near the end of this story. Sorry if I ever call her Dapplepaw before the ceremony, I'm writing in Chapter 8 already, so I'm used to it. This is mostly a filler chapter.**

Dapplekit woke to a loud call from the high ledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Dapplekit got to her paws, waiting for Hazeltail to finish grooming her. "Okay, mother, I'm fine!" Dapplekit growled, squirming away.

"It's just... your my only kit left." Hazeltail murmured, looking at her paws.

Dapplekit felt a pang of sadness for her lost sister, Pantherkit. "I'll train twice as hard and make Pantherkit proud." she vowed as she exited the nursery, alongisde Firekit and Honeykit. She's be an apprentice today!

"There are ceremonies that will be done today." Bramblestar meowed once every cat was settled. His gaze racked the Clan until it landed on the only two warrior apprentices. "Dovepaw, Ivypaw, step ip." The two sisters stepped up, eyes dancing. Dapplekit imagined what it felt like to be earning her warrior name. "Do you promise to obey and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar continued.

"I do." The two she-cats meowed in unison. White wing and Birchfall watched on with pride.

"Dovepaw, from now on you shall be known as Dovewing." Bramblestar turned to Ivypaw. "Ivypaw, from now on you shall be known as Ivyleaf."

"Dovewing! Ivyleaf! Dovewing! Ivyleaf!" The Clan chanted.

Once the Clan had quieted, Bramblestar continued. "Dapplekit, Firekit, and Honeykit, step up."

Dapplekit stepped forward, fur prickling with excitment.

"By naming apprentice, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong." Bramblestar's gaze rested on Dapplekit. "Dapplekit, from this moment until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Dapplepaw. Your mentor will be Whitewing."

Dapplepaw's eyes widened. She had always admired the white she-cat. Whitewing had visited the nursery every once in a while, and Dapplepaw had began to like her. She trotted to Whitewing and touched noses with her.

"Firekit, you shall now be known as Firepaw. Your mentor shall be Lionblaze." The two cats touched noses, and Bramblestar looked to Honeykit. "Honeykit, you shall be known as Honeypaw, and your mentor will be Mousewhisker."

"Dapplepaw! Firepaw! Honeypaw!" The Clan chanted. Dapplepaw felt pride surge through her. She could hardly believe this was happening. "I'm an apprentice." she murmured, as if to convince herself.

"Ready to see the territory." Whitewing asked, turning to Dapplepaw.

"Of course!" Dapplepaw was so excited, she could barely get the words out or sit still.

"I'll go get Lionblaze and Mousewhisker and we can all go." Whitewing trotted to the other warriors while Dapplepaw followed close behind. "Let's go show them the territory."

"Sure." Lionblaze meowed, leading the way out of camp. Dapplepaw walked alongside her denmates while their mentors walked ahead of them. After a while of walking a twoleg nest appeared in the distance.

"Twolegs." Firepaw growled, ginger fur bristling, turning his head to look at the warriors.

Lionblaze looked to the apprentice. "Settle down, it's abandonded."

"It's the abandoned twoleg nest." Mousewhisker added, as if it wasn't obvious already.

"Medicine cats find herbs here." Whitewing turned and they began to trek through the forest again.

A smell soon hit Dapplepaws nose, foul and musky. "What's that?"

"It's the abandoned thunderpath." Lionblaze meowed, not stopping to show them, since there was nothing to see. "If you continue this way, there's a much bigger thunderpath, and thats the border with ShadowClan."

After a long day of trudging through the forest and going to every border, the group reached their last destination. Dapplepaw gazed out across the body of water. Waves crashed to the shore, white foam at the edges.

"And this is the lake." Lionblaze meowed, watching the water as well.

"Wow..." Firepaw murmured. Honeypaw just looked awestruck.

"Who knew puddles could be so big." Dapplepaw meowed.

Whitewing purred in laughter. "Soon you'll learn it's more then just a massive puddle.

"Alright, let's go back." Mousewhisker led the cats of the group back to camp.

**Okay review! Even though this chapter didn't have much to review. It'll get much more excited in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Okay, so in my opinion, this is one of my favorite chapters. Hope you like.**

It was now Dapplepaws third day of apprentice training. It was so thrilling! She wasn't used to it yet. Every time she woke up, she expected to see the nursery, but she would wake in the Apprentice den/

Tonight was the Gathering. As Dapplepaw finished up her hunting training and she and Whitewing entered camp, Bramblestar had just called a meeting. Dapplepaw rushed to drop her prey onto the fresh-kill on the pile and joined Honeypaw and Firepaw.

"Tonight is the full moon," Bramblestar begin. "and coming with me to the Gathering will be Dustpelt, Jayfeather, Blossompaw, Brackenfur, Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost, Hazeltail, Whitewing, Icepool, Ivyleaf, Dapplepaw, and Honeypaw." Bramblestar then retreated into his den.

Firepaw slumped and lashed his orange colored tail. "That's not fair. I wanted to go so bad!" he meowed as they layed along the edge of camp in a patch of sun.

Dapplepaw felt sympathy for her denmate. "Think of it this way: you get to guard the camp."

"What even happens here at the night of the Gathering?" Firepaw rolled his eyes to look at Dapplepaw with a grumpy expression.

"No one knows." Dapplepaw shot back. "Thats why cats need to stay back. You're not only the only the appretnice not going, you're the only apprentice staying. There will be other Gatherings."

Firepaw shrugged, but he looked visibly better.

The ThunderClan patrol finally reached the tree that lead to the Gathering island. Honeypaw had just crossed and she landed lightly on the other side with bristling fur. "OKay Dapplepaw, dig in your claws and walk. It's like climbing a tree that's sideways." Whitewing meowed to her from behind.

_Too bad I've never climbed a tree, nonetheless one that's sideways. _Dapplepaw thought. Leaping up on the trunk, she nearly slide to the side. It was slicker then she expected.

As she neared the middle of the tree, her mind filled with images. She saw the cold gazes of Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Mudclaw. She saw cats battling, blood spattering on the moor. She saw a tree fall on a brown tom and connect the island to the land. Then she heard Mudclaws voice. _I died here._

Dapplepaw!" She heard Honeypaw screech and she lurched sideways, snapping out of her trance. She lashed out and dug her claws into the tree, but couldn't pull herself back up, for she continued to slide down the slick tree. She felt her back paw dip in to the icy water below and she let out a screech.

Whitewing and Hazeltail leaped onto the trunk and raced to Dapplepaw. Hazeltail hooked her teeth into Dapplepaws scruff and hauled her onto the trunk, Whitewing supporting her with her muzzle. Dapplepaw dug in her claws and, traumatized, the rest of the way. Finally, Dapplepaw leaped down beside Honeypaw.

"What happened back there?" Honeypaw meowed once Dapplepaw leaped down. Her blue eyes were full of concern for Dapplepaw.

Dapplepaw glanced back to where she had fallen. "I don't know." she murmured.

Once onto the island, she could smell ShadowClan and RiverClan. She pushed her way through bracken and entered a clearing. A tree was at on edge of the clearing. On it sat a dark ginger she-cat and a gray she-cat.

"They must be the ShadowClan and RiverClan leaders." Honeypaw meowed. Her blue gaze swept the cats before her. "Let's sit with them!" She pointed with her tail to a group of apprentices.

Dapplepaw shrugged. "Sure." She meowed and led the way to the group. Once over, she introduced herself and Honeypaw. "I'm Dapplepaw, this is Honeypaw."

Two of the apprentices stared coldly at her. The last apprentice rolled his eyes. "Ignore them. I'm Ravenpaw of ShadowClan, and this is Pricklepaw and Grasspaw of RiverClan."

Dapplepaw nodded to them. "We're of ThunderClan." Honeypaw looked nervous, and Dapplepaw already knew how shy she was.

"Yeah, we know." Grasspaw snapped, scorn in her voice.

"We could smell you across the clearing." Pricklepaw retorted, and the two siblings snickered.

Dapplepaw blinked and opened her mouth to retort, but a yowl broke her off. Looking up, Dapplepaw noticed more cats had gathered. There were four leaders gathered in the tree.

Dapplepaw sat next to Honeypaw and Ivyleaf. The cat standing was the ginger she-cat she had seen before.

"That's Russetstar, the ShadowClan leader." Ivyleaf murmured to her and Honeypaw.

"The prey is running well in ShadowClan, and Frostpaw has became a full ShadowClan warrior by the name of Frostwing." ShadowClan cheered and a young whiter she-cat stood up, looking modest.

"Her deputy is Ivytail." Ivyleaf informed the new apprentices.

Russetstar looked to a gray and white she-cat. "Gorsestar?"

"Leader of WindClan." meowed Ivyleaf. "Her deputy is Breezepelt, he's actually your half uncle." Dapplepaw looked at her in surprise, then remembered the story of her heritage Lionblaze had told her.

"Prey is running well in WindClan as well." Gorsestar meowed. "Heathertail's kits are now apprentices by the names of Water and Sharppaw." Then she turned her gaze to Bramblestar. "Please tell your warrior to stop stealing prey."

ThunderClan cats yowled out in rage, Dapplepaw one of them. Bramblestar flicked his tail for silence. "We have not stolen prey, Gorsestar." Bramblestar meowed, obviously trying to stay calm.

"Liar!" Gorsestar spat at him. "RiverClan are having the same problem with your Clan!"

"Look at the moon!" Dapplepaw recognized Poppyfrost's voice.

Dapplepaw glanced up at where the white orb had been before. Now, gray clouds covered it up.

"This Gathering is over." Mistystar, leader of RiverClan, meowed, leaping off the tree and gathering RiverClan. The rest of the leaders followed.

**And there you go! Oh, I totally forget. I want to thank Flowerfern for the idea of Panther's kits. It's a great idea. I was just gonna bring Panther back, but I decided to postpone that and bring in two kits of Panther. They will mostly be the center of the second book. It will still be in Dapple's POV though. But I'm trying to decide on a name for the second book. Do you like the name "Traitors" or "Flaming Rain"? Tell me in reviews. Traitors because there is a lot of treachery and Flaming Rain because the kits will be named Flamepaw and Rainpaw. **

**Also, I'm taking suggestions for names of Cinderheart and Foxwhisker's kits. Two toms and one she-cat. **

**Review Review Review! Thunder out! ^^**


	8. Chapter 6

**Okay, thanks for all the reviews! Special thanks to Ryuchie, Icethroat12, and Flowerfern for the names. I'm mixing all of yours and using the names Sootkit, Frostkit, and Burnkit. So this is Chapter 6! Enjoy.**

The day after the Gathering Firepaw, Honeypaw, and Dapplepaw were finishing their prey by the pile.

"So, how was battle training this morning?" Honeypaw was asking Dapplepaw.

"Great. Whitewing said I was better then she expeceted." Dapplepaw swelled with pride. "She said I'm ahead of my training a bit."

"Lionblaze showed me some really great moves." Firepaw added. "He's a great fighter." Dapplepaw knew that her father was probably the best fighter of the Clan. _Because Tigerstar trained him. _She thought. _I could be powerful too..._ But then she shook her head. _Don't think like that! Lionblaze left Tigerstar for a reason!_

"Mousewhisker likes my hunting skills." Honeypaw purred.

"Dapplepaw! Border patrol." Dapplepaw looked toward the voice to see Brackenfur standing with Whitewing and Bumblestripe at the entrance of camp, then the patrol pushed their way into the territory.

Dapplepaw jumped to her paws. "Bye guys!" she meowed, racing after the patrol into the territory.

"We'll go to the ShadowClan border first." Brackenfur meowed as he led the patrol toward ShadowClan. Along the way, Dapplepaw tried to memorize scents and places of the territory to get to know it better. As she sniffing deep in the territory, she smelled carrion. Stopping, she followed the scent.

"Dapplepaw, what are you doing?" Bumblestripe asked her, causing the patrol to stop.

"Hold on." Dapplepaw meowed, stopping when she reached where the scent was strongest. She parted ferns with her paws and stumbled backward in disgust at what she saw. Gathering all the courage she could muster, she turned back to the ferns and parted them to see a rotten, half-eaten vole. Flies buzzed around the carcass. The cat scent surronding it was like crow-food. When the hit her, she was plunged back to when she was three moons old.

Dapplepaw saw her sister, Pantherkit, being carried away by a ginger she-cat. She saw three cats dieing, all belonging to her family. She saw tragedy.

"Rogue." she hissed, looking to the patrol. She sniffed the air. "And it leads that way." she nodded eastward.

"Thats toward ShadowClan." Whitewing meowed, grave eyes turning to look at the patrol leader, Brackenfur.

"We'll check out the ShadowClan border, then tell Bramblestar. we won't bring that crow-food into camp for kits to play with." Brackenfur decided, leading the patrol toward ShadowClan again.

"There are no kits." Dapplepaw pointed out, though her voice held respect.

"Just Sorreltail." Bumblestripe added. Dapplepaw knew he didn't need to remind Brackenfur. They were his kits. But kits were the future of ThunderClan, and not having any was a weakness.

Brackenfur nodded solemnly, then continued on. In just a few moments, Dapplepaw could smell the reek of the Thunderpath and the stench of ShadowClan; she could see the tall everest that cast shadows across the territory.

She could also smell cats approaching from the other side of the border. "There must be a patrol." Whitewing murmured from beside her.

Just then, Ivytail, the ShadowClan deputy appeared with a white she-cat and a black tom, who was Ravenpaw from the Gathering. That would make the white she-cat his mentor, Snowbird.

Brackenfur dipped his head in greeting and Dapplepaw expected a sharp retort form the hostile cats across the border, but they're eyes were cautious. Then Dapplepaw realized they had a few wounds, most deep. Brackenfur must have noticed it too, for he meowed, "What happened?"

Snowbird opened her jaws, as if to reject the question, but Ivytail gave her a warning glance. Then the tortoiseshell turned to the ThunderClan patrol. "Rogues attacked us two nights ago."

Dapplepaw blinked in surprise, but her mind started putting things together. "We found crow-food on our territory." Brackenfur's pelt was beginning to bristle. "And Rogue scent was all over it. Then it led toward your camp.

"That exiled warrior of yours was with them." Ivytail replied.

Realization struck Dapplepaw.

_Thornclaw!_


	9. Chapter 7

**Okay, so heres Chapter 7! Thanks to all those who reviewed. I decided I would start naming names, so here goes! Flowerfern, Warriors-Owlfeather, and Icethroat12. Oh, and btw prepare for battle in this Chapter!**

It was the second day after the run-in with the ShadowClan patrol. Dapplepaw was resting and eating prey beside Firepaw and Honeypaw. Dapplepaw and the other two apprentices had trained from sun-high to sun-down. They had to do the same moves over and over until they were perfected. Dapplepaw had never felt more sore.

"I wonder why we have been training so hard the past few days." Firepaw mewed as he took a bite of his mouse and chewed thoughtfully.

"Well," Dapplepaw begin, taking another bite of the squirrel she and Honeypaw were sharing. "I think Bramblestar is expecting an attack from Rogues and is making sure we're all fit for battle."

Honeypaw blinked. "Why would he expect an attack?"

"Since the Rogues attacked Shadowclan," Firepaw begin, but Dapplepaw finished his sentence.

"Why wouldn't they attack ThunderClan?"

Both Firepaw and Honeypaw looked as if they were considering the thought, but Dapplepaw had come to this conclusion already.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

That night, Dapplepaw cirled up in her nest, but even though exhaustion weighed down her paws, she couldn't sleep. Rain began pattering the den and Dapplepaw lifted her head to look outside.

As the rain continued to patter the ground, Dapplepaw began feeling drowsy. Soon, sleep overcame her.

******~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

When Dapplepaw awoke, sun leaked through the roof of the nest. _I slept until sunhigh! _As she gazed around the den, she noticed Firepaw and Honeypaw were just opening their eyes.

Then Lionblaze appeared at the entrance. "Oh, good. You're awake. We planned on waking you at sunhigh."

DApplepaw blinked, then stood to stretch her sore limbs. "Why didn't you wake us earlier?"

"You trained so hard yesterday, you deserved some sleep."

Dapplepaw shrugged and trotted out of the den with Firepaw and Honeypaw close behind. But when Dapplepaw had just woken up, Spiderleg rush in with Poppyfrost and Icepool behind him.

"Bramblestar! Dustpelt! RiverClan and WindClan patrols are heading this way. And they look ready for battle!" Spiderleg yowled. Dapplepaw's heart pounded in her chest and she felt fully awake now.

Bramblestars eyes widened and his gaze swept the Clan. "Ivyleaf," he meowed urgently. Ivyleaf was the fastest runner in the Clan. "Go to ShadowClan and ask for help."

Ivyleaf looked puzzled, but she turned and raced out of camp without question.

Bramblestar then adressed the Clan. "Queens and elders will hide in my den atop the high-ledge." Sandstorm opened her mouth to protest but Bramblestar silenced her with a flick of his tail.

"Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Berrynose, Lionblaze, Hazeltail, Toadclaw, Dovewing, and Firepaw, you will be in the warrios den." The cats looked puzzled. "Cloudtail, Spiderleg, Birchfall, and Honeypaw will be in the apprentice den. Brightheart, Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Ferncloud, and Whitewing will be in the nursery. Jayfeather and Blossompaw will stay in the medicine cat den and treat any major injuries. If you get too hurt to fight, go to them." he meowed. "With them will be Rosetail, Foxwhisker, Icepool, Briarfur, and Dapplepaw. And Bumblestripw will defend Sorreltail with the elders."

Dapplepaw was confused why they were being split into groups. "Stay hidden and silent and when I yowl, leap out and suprise attack them." Bramblestar finished. "Now go!"

Dapplepaw turned and sped toward the medicine cat den, flanked by Icepool and Briarfur. Once inside, she crouched near the entrance, poised to spring when Bramblestar gave the symbol. She peeked out to see the entrance rustling.

Onestar was leading the WindClan patrol, and Dapplepaw noticed that Heathertail and Breezepelt's daughter, Waterpaw, was behind him. Dawnflower, the RiverClans deputy, was leading RiverClan. Dapplepaw recognized Petalpaw and beetlepaw form the Gathering. _Thats why they were so angry at me._

"It's abandoned." Emberfoot, a WindClan warrior, mewed.

"They must have gotten scared and fled." A blue-gray RiverClan cat sneered.

"They're here somewhere. They've got too much pride to run." Onestars tabby fur bristled. Dapplepaws claws itched to leap at him, and from the looks of her Clan-mates, they did too.

Dapplepaw could hear pawsteps coming from the territory. ShadowClan had come to help!

But RiverClan and WindClan must have thought it was ThunderClan ambushing from the territory, for they spun toward the entrance.

That was when a yowl split the air and Bramblestar made a flying leap off the high-ledge and Dapplepaw worried he might fall to his death like Squirrelflight had. But he targeted his attack perfectly and landed on Onestar, who crumpled to the ground in surprise. Cats surged forward and Dapplepaw leaped from her hiding spot.

As she leaped toward Petalpaw, a light brown RiverClan warrior bowled her over. She looked up into the merciless eyes of Beechfur. He placed a paw on her neck a pushed down. Dapplepaw knew she stood no chance next to a full grown warrior. She began losing air, and black begin to dot her vision. Beechfur must be trying to knock her out.

But then, the weight was lifted. Dapplepaw leaped to her paws after recovering air and saw Ravenpaw slashing at Beechfur. "Thanks Ravenpaw!" She called before leaping into battle.

Dapplepaw leapt high into the air and landed on Waterpaws shoulders. She dug her claws into the apprentice as the blue-gray she-cat yowled in surprise. Before Waterpaw had the chance to defend herself, Dapplepaw rolled forward, taking Waterpaw with her. Dapplepaw and Waterpaw landed with both of them on their backs, Dapplepaws claws dug into where she had made deep red marks. Then Dapplepaw kicked up and sent Waterpaw soaring into the air. Dapplepaw leaped to her paws and jumped into the air, batting Waterpaw to the ground, where she hit with a _thud._

The she-cat looked up in surprise and terror as she searched for an opponent. _Where did I learn that? _Dapplepaw thought as she looked around for another opponent.

_Thats a classic RiverClan move. _Tigerstars voice sounded astounded in her head.

_But it's an advanced move. I've never seen it so perfect. _Came Hawkfrost's voice.

_If you are done gossiping, I have a fight to finish. _Dapplepaw retorted in thought.

She leapt into the gray, diving underneath Petalpaw's elgs. The she-cat cried out in shock and tripped over Dapplepaw. Dapplepaw reached out as Petalpaw fell and scraped her claws across her stomach.

Dapplepaw jumped to her paws but Petalpaw rolled away, then turned and leaped over Dapplepaw, landing a few fierce blows to her ears. Warm blood begin to trickle down the side of her face. Dapplepaw shook her head to keep the blood from her eyes.

Dapplepaw whirled around and raked her claws across Petalpaw's face, then struck a combo blow to her muzzle with claws unsheathed. The apprentice yowled and fled the clearing. Dapplepaw searched for any attackers, but found that only ShadowClan and ThunderClan remained in the hollow.

_We won!_

But Dapplepaw felt disappointment that the battle was over. Her claws itched to rip fur and shed blood. She felt anger and fury building inside her. She felt plain rage. What was happening?

**And there you go! So how did Dapplepaw know a RiverClan move? Well, you won't find out for a long time. **

**I bet you're wondering why the heck River and Wind attacked. Well, thats for me to know and you to find out later on in the book. **

**Hm, do I see a character change in Dapplepaw? Mwuhahaha, another question that will remain a mystery to you. **

**Review! **


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated, I've been camping for a week, and I just got back. So here goes!**

Dawnlight shed through the apprentice den as Dapplepaw got to her paws and stretched, gazing at her pelt with pride washing over her. She barely had any scratches, except for two on her flank and shoulders and one behind her ear, which had both been treated. She let out a long sigh, then flick her tail and trotted out of the den.

Once out, she blinked her eyes against the light, so bright this morning.

Ever since the battle Dapplepaw had felt, different. She hardly found the words to explain it, but whenever she closed her eyes, battles flashed in her head. Every time she pricked her ears, she heard the sound of ripping fur and yowls of pain and fury. She longed to be battling again, to see the fear and surprise in her enemy's eyes.

She shook her head angrily. _Never think like that again!_ She scolded herself as she gazed around the camp. She remembered Firepaw had gone out on border patrol with his mentor this morning, and Honeypaw was still sleeping. Near her, Hazeltail and Cinderheart sat close by, talking loudly. On the other side of the clearing, Icepool sat, sneezed, then coughed once. But Dapplepaw didn't take that in notice.

She trotted over to talk to Icepool, but as she neared the white she-cat, the stench of sickness came to her nose. Dapplepaws eyes narrowed. _Where is that coming from?_ she thought.

"Hey-" Dapplepaw broke off as she came infront of Icepool, and the stench was strong. _Icepools sick! _she thought. "Hey Icepool. How ya feeling today?" she meowed, a bit nervous and concerned for the young warrior.

"Fine." Icepool meowed, but she sounded everything but fine.

"You don't sound like it. Lets go visit Jayfeather and Blossompaw." Dapplepaw suggested, getting to her paws and trotting a few paces toward the medicine cat den, but then realized Icepool wasn't following.

"I'm fine." Icepool insisted, standing, but not moving.

"No, you're not. Come on."

Finally Icepool reluctantly got to her paws and let Dapplepaw lead her to the medicine cats den. "Hey Jayfeather?" Dapplepaw called.

The blind tom appeared, Blossompaw not far behind him. When they both scented the scent that wafted around Icepool, they sprung into action.

"Blossompaw, take Icepool to a nest." Jayfeather warned, then turned his sightless gaze on Dapplepaw. "Would you mind leaving?" He wasn't asking, he was telling her. "Icepool is obviously sick, and you could get sick too."

Dapplepaw sighed and turned away, trotting out of the den to see Firepaw and the patrol entering. Brightheart was in the lead, with Lionblaze and Firepaw behind her. They dispersed, and Firepaw trotted to Dapplepaw. "What were you doing in the medicine cats den?" he asked her.

Dapplepaw let out a sigh. "Icepool was sick, so I took her to the den."

"Whats she sick with?" Firepaw asked, surprised.

"Don't know. I'll check later."

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Dapplepaw returned from a patrol just after sunset. She had been battle training alone in the training hollow all day, then returned to go on a patrol. Her paws were weighed, but before she went to the den, she wanted to check the medicine cat den.

As she trotted over, she noticed a lot of cats looked nervous. _Whats going on? _She thought to herself, blinking.

As she entered, she noticed five cats in nests, all sleeping. One was Icepool. Next to her was Cloudtail, Sandstorm, Dovepaw, and Lionblaze. Dapplepaw's eyes widened.

That was when Blossompaw appeared. "Whats going on?!" Dapplepaw asked, voice full of shock.

"Green cough. It's spread through camp." Blossompaw replied with a grave voice.

"So fast?"

"Jayfeather believes its a sign from StarClan." Blossompaw replied, looking at her paws.

Dapplepaw felt her heart plummet. "That... there is no hope for ThunderClan?" she mewed, wishing her voice didn't sound so helpless. So kit-like.

Blossompaw nodded. Dapplepaw sighed, then trotted out without another word to sleep.

When she woke, it was sun-high. "Why do I keep sleeping so late?" she murmured, then trotted outside to a long, loud wail. As she looked toward the sound, she saw Brightheart crouched beside Cloudtail, who was sleeping soundly.

_Wait... he isn't sleeping!_ Dapplepaw begin running toward the scene, surprise in her eyes.

Cloudtail was dead.

**Sorry all you Cloudtail lovers, but some one needed to die from Green-cough.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 9

**I left you last chapter with a Cliffie, so here goes.**

Dapplepaw couldn't believe her eyes. The sickness had clawed its way through Cloudtail into his heart, and now, he was killed by green-cough.

_When will the death end?_ she thought to herself, her eyes grave.

"He... He can't be dead." Brightheart murmured in disbelief. "He'll never know his kits..."

Dapplepaw looked at the she-cat in surprise. The white and ginger queen did look plump again. Dapplepaw couldn't imagine the pain of Brighthearts heart-break. In an attempt to comfort the senior warrior, Dapplepaw murmured. "I'm sure they'll hear stories of how great a warrior he was."

Brightheart seemed too consumed in her thoughts to reply, but her good ear flicked to show she had heard Dapplepaws attempted words of comfort.

Dapplepaw shook her head sadly and padded over to find Firepaw and Honeypaw. She found the siblings staring at Cloudtail. "What if more cats die from green-cough?" Honeypaw mewed, looking from her brother to Dapplepaw.

"I don't know, but I certainly don't want to catch it." Dapplepaw gazed up at the sky. The sun had set behind the mountains, leaving the sky red and the clearing washed with scarlet, as if StarClan was bleeding with sadness.

"Cloudtail didn't believe in StarClan." Whitewing, who Dapplepaw remembered was Cloudtails daughter, murmured from beside Brightheart and Cloudtails grand-daughter, Ivyleaf. Dapplepaw guessed Dovewing was in the medicine cat den.

"So he must be going to the Dark Forest?" Ivyleaf murmured, looking at Brightheart and Whitewing.

"He was too good of a cat." Brightheart murmured as she watched Sandstorm and Graystripe, two who had known Cloudtail well, bury their muzzles in the white fur. "StarClan wouldn't banish a kind and noble warrior to the Dark Forest."

"So maybe they'll let him join them?" Ivyleaf meowed. Dapplepaw always knew Ivyleaf as the logical cat, the one who always clung to hope.

"Maybe..." Brightheart murmured, and Dapplepaw left the family to sit vigil for the tom.

"Come on. Lets get some sleep." Dapplepaw got up and trotted toward the apprentice den, Honeypaw and Firepaw following. As Dapplepaw passed a crowd of cats, she noticed Cinderheart had gotten plump. _She must be pregnant too._ Dapplepaw thought. She caught Cinderheart murmur to her sister, Poppyfrost, "They're Foxwhiskers."

_Even in this dark time, theres still hope for ThunderClan. _

**_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

Dapplepaw awoke just before sun-high. She had been training hard the past few days, and the warriors must have noticed, for they were letting her sleep longer.

The apprentices den was empty, and Dapplepaw stretched her limbs before pushing her way through the entrance. Then she remembered she was supposed to go on the sun-high patrol.

Yawning, she gazed around as Mousewhisker was just leaving with Honeypaw close behind. Whitewing was beside Mousewhisker and she beckoned Dapplepaw over with her tail.

_I get to go on patrol with Honeypaw! _she thought as she made her way over.

"The dawn patrol made it to RiverClan and WindClan, so all we need to do is ShadowClan." Mousewhisker meowed as they trotted out of the entrance.

Again, near the heart of the territory, carrion scent was in her nose. "Again?" she meowed agitated. "Smell that?" she murmured to Honeypaw as Mousewhisker and Whitewing begin to smell it too.

"Yeah." Honeypaw's pink nose wrinkled. "Thats gross."

"More scents." Whitewing meowed gravely.

Dapplepaw gazed around for any carcasses of bones, but found none. But on most trees and plants, the scent was strong.

"They did it purposefully." Mousewhisker snarled, fur bristling.

"They want us to know they've been here." Whitewing added, eyes narrowing as the patrol vowed to tell Bramblestar later. But once again, they needed to finish the patrol. As long as no rogues were seen, they didn't need to raise an alarm. Yet...

As the patrol reached the border, there sat Russetstar, Rowanclaw, Snowbird, and Ravenpaw.

Dapplepaw was beginning to get even more annoyed. On the last patrol, they had found carrion with Rogue scent covering it then came across a ShadowClan patrol. This time they scented Rogues and came across another patrol. Another reason she was agitated was because Ravenpaw was turning up everywhere she went.

_Who said thats a bad thing?_ Came a voice inside of her head.

_Shut up, Tigerstar. He's ShadowClan. _Dapplepaw shot back as her patrol approached the border cautiously.

_What's wrong with ShadowClan? _

Dapplepaw didn't reply as Mousewhisker spoke. "What are you doing?"

Russetstar stood and dipped her head to the ThunderClan patrol. Russetstar was never polite, so it was obvious she wanted something. "I would like to speak to Bramblestar."

"About?" Pressed Whitewing, who had obviously put aside her fathers death for the moment.

"Something that should be spoken with Bramblestar, not you." Rowanclaw retorted, but Russetstar flicked her tail for silence.

"Well if we can't hear it, then maybe Bramblestar doesn't need to." Mousewhisker meowed, obviously trying to stay calm but alert.

"Oh, you can hear it, but not until Bramblestar can hear it as well." Russetstar meowed.

Mousewhisker and Whitewing shared a glance, then Mousewhisker nodded. "Okay, follow us." Mousewhisker meowed finally and the patrol turned to lead the ShadowClan cats back to camp.

Once near the camp, the elders had just finished burying Cloudtails body, and the ShadowClan cats looked on in curiousity while Whitewing stopped and murmured a short prayer before continuing on, glancing to the grave every now and then before it disappeared out of sight. The elders begin to follow the patrol, eyes narrowed.

A hunting patrol was just leaving. Leading it was Brackenfur, behind him was Lionblaze, Poppyfrost, Briarfur, and Firepaw. Firepaw stopped by Dapplepaw and Honeypaw. "Tell me the second I get back." before reluctantly bounding off after the hunting patrol, who all looked suspicious.

When in camp, Dapplepaw noticed Bramblestar beside the fresh-kill pile with Dustpelt and Ferncloud, while other warriors sat around the camp. All looked up when the patrol entered, and Bramblestar got to his paws and trotted over.

"Whats going on here?" Bramblestar meowed, Dustpelt behind him.

Russetstar then spoke. "ShadowClan would like to propose an alliance."

**Sorry to end it with a half-way cliffie, but this chapter is getting long, so I'm leaving it at this. I'll start the next one right now though. I have nothing else to do. **

**REVIEW! Haha.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Oh, and I realized that I never put disclaimers, do here goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own most of the characters. The only characters that are mine are Dapplepaw, Firepaw, Honeypaw, Waterpaw, Sharppaw, Frostwing, Ravenpaw, Sealpaw, Panther, and all the Rogues except Thornclaw. Yeah, we'll go with that.**

**Thanks for everyone who reads and/or reviews this story! Heres chapter 10!**

Dapplepaw's eyes widened_. ShadowClan? An alliance?_

Bramblestar reflected her surprise. "Why have you come to this decision?" Bramblestar meowed calmly, but it was obvious how surprised he was.

"When we fought WindClan and RiverClan together, our Clans seemed to do so well together. We could take on them together if we decided to attack them or if they attacked us again." Russetstar meowed. "Or the Rogues." she added.

Bramblestar thought for a moment. "We could try. How would this work?"

Dapplepaw looked to Russetstar, intriged for the answer.

"Well, I'll bring ShadowClan over every few days to learn news and practice some fighting together, and thats all." Russetstar meowed.

Bramblestar nodded. "Okay, we'll try it. Come back in a few days."

Russetstar dipped her head and the patrol turned and trotted out of the territory. Bramblestar flicked his tail for Mousewhisker and Whitewing to follow them out.

Dapplepaw blinked, looking to Honeypaw, who stood beside her. "This is so awesome!" Honeypaw mewed, energetic as usual.

Dapplepaw wasn't sure she liked it as much as her friend too. Then suddenly, a loud yowl broke into her thoughts. Nearly jumping out of her fur, Dapplepaw whirled to the entrance, where Brackenfur burst through the entrance with his patrol close behind. Dapplepaw looked at them closely, suddenly realizing Poppyfrost wasn't with them.

Bramblestar was running toward them. "Whats going on?"

"Poppyfrost! We just found her dead!"

The Clan gasped, and Sorreltail wailed, along with Cinderheart.

"Found her?" Dustpelt meowed urgently.

"Yeah, found. A clean cut, lots of blood pooling around her." Lionblaze meowed, panting.

"No sounds?" Jayfeather had joined the conversation while poking his head outside the medicine cat den.

Bramblestar sighed. "Take me there." The patrol pelted through the forest, and then no sounds. All the cats were holding their breath, while Sorreltail and Cinderheart were huddled together, Brackenfur trying desperately to comfort them, though sadness echoed in his own eyes.

When Bramblestar returned, he looked grave. Without going to the high-ledge, he announced to his Clan. "It was Rogues."

"A warning." Dustpelt meowed from behind the leader, shaking his head sadly.

Dapplepaw felt hollow. The Rogues were getting more and more dangerous. _Why us?_ she wailed silently to StarClan. Then the answer came from her own mind. _Thornclaw._

Bramblestar sighed. "Thats it. Something more needs to be done. There are multiple Rogues, more then ThunderClan. And with it is mingled WindClan and RiverClan scent."

"They have an alliance!" Dapplepaw exclaimed to Honeypaw, who was stunned to silence.

"I'll come up with a decision tomorrow." And with that, the cats parted to their dens.

**~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

When the cats awoke, Bramblestar had called a meeting. Dapplepaw trotted out with Honeypaw and Firepaw.

"I have decided what we could do about the Rogues." Bramblestar begin, and the Clan seemed to sit up straighter. "I remembered a story about a group of helpful Rogues not too far from here, close to the sun-drown-place. We will send warriors to find them and ask them to come and help us." Warriors glanced at eachother, some with excitment, some with confusion, some unsure.

"So I'll ask Russetstar to send some of her own warriors with the ThunderClan warriors going, to establish more trust. The ThunderClan will be Whitewing, Brackenfur Bumblestripe, and..."

Dapplepaw gazed around, trying to guess who the last participant would be.

"Dapplepaw."

_Oh, Dapplepaw. Wait, Dapplepaw?!_

**Gah, another cliffie! I don't mean to, I'm just addicted to them. :). Anyway, please review!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Okay, so now it's time to begin the journey to sun-drown-place! Ta da! And thanks for all the great reviews. So, just so I have it listed somewhere, the new pregnant cats are Brightheart (Snap decision for me, I'm gonna use the names I really liked that people reviewed but that I didn't use because there were so many good ones.) Cinderheart, and Sorreltail. Leave any one out?**

Dapplepaw couldn't believe her ears. Her? A journey? Outside of ThunderClan? _I've always dreamed of this since kit-hood! _she thought. Honeypaw and Firepaw turned to her, half excited, half envious.

"You're so lucky!" Honeypaw mewed.

"Tell us _everything_." Firepaw added, a lash of his tail to show that he wished he could have gone.

Dapplepaw nodded, a bit too stunned to speak as Bramblestar continued. "ThunderClan and ShadowClan will leave tomorrow. Brackenfur, I hope you will lead them well. We will ask Russetstar is she will send Tawnypelt. She has been there and back before."

Brackenfur dipped his head. "Myself, and the ThunderClan patrol will go to ShadowClan now to talk to them." Bramblestar then turned and began to pad toward the entrance, Brackenfur following with Whitewing, who seemed excited but still depressed about her fathers death, and Bumeblestripe close behind them.

Dapplepaw waved her tail to her den-mates and bounded after them, then out into the territory. Everything seemed surreal.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

As they entered ShadowClan territory, Bramblestar mentioning it was okay, since they had a new alliance, Dapplepaw couldn't help to look around in awe. The trees were so tall and the shadows were so long. The stench made her want to choke, and she felt as if eyes trailed and burned into her pelt. She tried not to jump whenever an owl took off from it's hiding place or a rat skittered across their path in an attempt at fleeing.

As they finally reached the ShadowClan camp, relief surged through her veins. The territory was beginning to scare her.

Bramblestar pushed his way through, waving his tail for his patrol to follow. They had already met ShadowClan today, so the cats here probably wondered what they were doing in the camp.

Ivytail, the deputy, Dapplepaw remembered from the Gathering, appeared, nodding to the cats. "What do you need?"

"We must speak to Russetstar." Bramblestar meowed, nodding back to the ShadowClan cat.

"She's out hunting right now." Ivytail reported. "But I'll give her the message."

"Actually, I would like Russetstar to hear first hand." Bramblestar replied. Dapplepaw was trying not to look at the cats who were staring at her.

"Okay, you can wait here then." With that, Ivytail turned to leave.

Bramblestar sighed and turned to his patrol. "Okay, well-" He was cut off as a tortoiseshell bounded over, eyes alight, and touched noses with Bramblestar. Dapplepaw shared a puzzled glance with Bumblestripe.

"Bramblestar! What are you doing here?" The tortoiseshell asked.

Bramblestar sighed. "Looks like another journey to sun-drown-place." he murmured so no surronding ShadowClan cats to hear. Then he turned to his patrol. "Oh, sorry. This is my sister, Tawnypelt."

Tawnypelt's eyes widened. "Why?!" she meowed.

Bramblestar let out another long sigh. "Seems like the Rogues we are all fighting off have a population as much as ThunderClan itself, and WindClan and RiverClan have an alliance with them."

Just then, the entrance rustled and Russetstar appeared with a hunting patrol behind her. She gave the ThunderClan patrol a curious look, then dropped her prey and murmured to one of her warriors, who nodded and picked her prey up, carrying it to the fresh-kill pile for her while she padded over to speak to Bramblestar.

"Hello, Bramblestar. What is your buisness here?"

Bramblestar told her about Poppyfrosts death as a warning, and RiverClan and WindClan were joined with the large group of Rogues. Russetstar and Ivytail, and seeming like the rest of ShadowClan, listened silently with interest.

"So, I've decided to send some of my cats to sun-drown-place, and I was wondering if you would send a few of your own. Including Tawnypelt. She's the only cat left who knows the way to sun-drown-place who can go." Bramblestar meowed, glancing at his surprised sister, then back to the ShadowClan leader.

Russetstar was silent for a moment, then turned and begin to murmur to Ivytail, then looked back at Bramblestar. "Okay. I will send my son, Ravenpaw," Dapplepaw looked at the black tom in surprise, then quickly looked back to Russetstar before Ravenpaw could notice. "And Tawnypelt of course, Snowbird, and Dawncloud."

Ravenpaw, Snowbird, and Dawncloud all looked anticipating, like they were ready to go. Dawncloud shared a glance with her mother, and Dapplepaw guessed they wanted to share this together.

"Okay, great. The patrols will meet on the border tomorrow and can leave then."

Dapplepaw's fur prickled the whole way home. She would be going on a journey tomorrow!

**No cliffies this time. I managed. XD. So review! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Okay, so here goes! The journeys starting. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Dapplepaw awoke to a paw prodding her side. She batted out, claw sheathed, to met the muzzle of another cat. "Come on, Dapplepaw." Whitewing mewed, and Dapplepaw opened her eyes to the she-cat standing over her.

"What?" she meowed, getting to her paws and stretching out her limbs, which were growing longer with every day. But she still had a while until she was full grown, and until she could become a warrior.

"Jayfeather said to eat, then report to his den. So come on, lets go eat." Whitewing flicking her tail for Dapplepaw to follow, then exited the den.

The young tortoiseshell yawned and then trotted after her mentor. Glancing into the den, she wondered how long it would be until she could sleep in it again. Firepaw and Honeypaw were still sleeping, and Dapplepaw wondered if they would wake to see her leave.

Shaking the thought from her mind, she trotted over to where Brackenfur and Bumblestripe were just digging out prey from the pile and Whitewing was trotting over to join them. Dapplepaw caught up to her mentor, who then pawed her a vole. "Thanks." Dapplepaw mewed, then settled down to eat.

The sky was milky with pre-dawn. The sun hadn't come over the horizon yet, but Dapplepaw could tell it was close.

Once her vole was finished, and the others were finishing then too, Jayfeather had trotted over to join them with herbs in his jaws. "Eat these." he meowed gruffly, and he seemed tired. He must not have gotten much sleep. Dapplepaw wondered why, but the thought was quickly shot to the back of her mind when Jayfeather dropped his bundle infront of the travelers. "I won't make you carry a bundle of herbs around with you, but these are some traveling herbs." he meowed, then turned and trotted back to his den, most likely to get more sleep.

Dapplepaw bent and licked up the leaves, gagging once the taste hit her tongue. She spit the herbs out. "Gross!"

"You gotta eat them." Brackenfur meowed, licking his jaws constantly to get the taste out of his mouth.

"They'll give you strength." Whitewing meowed, licking her paw to get the taste off her tongue.

Dapplepaw let out a long sigh, then chewed up the leaves and forced herself to swallow. Her tongue darted out of her mouth constantly. They were so bitter!

Then the entrance rustled and ShadowClan cats pushed their way through the entrance, led by Snowbird. "Sorry, we thought we might as well just come here and save some time." The white she-cat meowed.

"Need traveling herbs?" Asked Brackenfur, but Snowbird shook her head.

"Flamewing gave us some before he left." Snowbird meowed.

Brackenfur nodded and cats began to submerge from the dens. The ShadowClan cats looked self-consious, and Dapplepaw guessed they left the same way she did yesterday in their camp.

"Ready to go, then?" Brackenfur asked, getting to his paws.

Bramblestar exited his den and leaped down the tumble of rocks at the high-ledge. He bounded up to Brackenfur and the patrol. "Good luck, and may StarClan light your path." Brackenfur and the patrol dipped their heads.

Honeypaw and Firepaw bounded up to Dapplepaw. "Don't forget _anything_!" Honeypaw mewed. "Good luck!" Firepaw added, before they stepped back and let Hazeltail and Lionblaze trot to her.

"Be safe." Hazeltail murmured, licking her head, and Dapplepaw realized that it was important Dapplepaw returned, or Hazeltail would have lost both daughters. Dapplepaw licked her mothers cheek.

"Don't try to be brave." Lionblaze added. "Listen to Brackenfur." he meowed, then licked her head too. "Be careful.

"I will." Dapplepaw meowed, feeling emotional. As her parents stepped back, Dapplepaw gave one last look at Honeypaw and Firepaw, her two best friends, and Lionblaze and Hazeltail, her parents.

Whitewing was just finishing saying good bye to Brightheart, and Bumblestripe was waving his tail to Graystripe. Dapplepaw realized she was the only ThunderClan cat here with both parents. Sighing, she and the patrol begin toward the entrance, a chorus of "Good-byes!" and "Good luck!" or "StarClan watch over you!" As Dapplepaw padded out of the entrance and into the forest, she felt hollow. Glancing over her shoulder, she vowed to return.

**Alright, well there you go. I don't count that as a cliffie, so no cliffies! Yay! And sorry that its taking so long to make the journey, but all the preparations take so long! I'll update soon. Sometime today.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Okay, so NOW the journey starts. I'm skipping time, because nothing interesting happens on their journey. So they're arriving at sun-drown-place now.**

Dapplepaw and the group had been traveling for eight day, and her paws were worn. They're journey was boring, not what Dapplepaw had expected. All it was was walk, hunt, rest, walk, hunt, rest. They hadn't seen moutains and wonderous things that Dapplepaw only dreamed of. They only saw thunderpaths, twolegplaces, barns, moors, and forests. Dapplepaw let out a sigh, wishing that more had happened.

But then the patrol halted, and Dapplepaw became consious again, realizing that Ravenpaw was beside her. Ever since the journey, they had gotten very close, and Dapplepaw valued his friendship, constantly wondering if she had feelings for the black ShadowClan tom.

"We're here." Tawnypelt murmured, and Dapplepaw looked forward, gasping.

Ahead of her, cliffs feel off to sandy ground, which Dapplepaw had learned was called a beach. In the cliff, holes were everywhere, caves and dens. That was where the Rogues stayed. And then, beyond the sand, waters rolled on and on. "Wow..." she murmured.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Dawncloud from beside Tawnypelt.

"We wait until the Rogues find us. They hunt up here." Brackenfur meowed, and Dapplepaw guessed that Bramblestar had told him that. The patrol all sat down. Dapplepaw was flanked by Ravenpaw and Bumblestripe. Whitewing paced and Brackenfur stared calmly in the distance, as if planning his words. Dawncloud and Snowbird sat together on the other side of Ravenpaw, talking quietly.

Just past sun-high, Dapplepaw saw five shapes outlined in the distance. Each was carrying two pieces of prey. There were rabbits and forest creatures. They must have hunted on the moor and the forest near-by. As they approached, suspision entered their gazes.

In the lead was a muscular ginger tom, followed by two brown tabby toms and two ginger she-cats. The ginger tom in the lead stepped forward, gazing at the patrol before dropping his prey and flicking his tail, signaling for some one to speak.

Brackenfur, being the oldest cat on the patrol, stood, dipping his head. "Hello. We wish to speak to your leader."

"Don't let him, Lion." Growled the largest of the tabbies.

The ginger tom, named Lion, flicked his tail at the tabby. "Hush, Tiger." he meowed and studied the cats. "Okay, fine. Three of you may come." Lion meowed, flicking his tail at his patrol. The smallest ginger she-cat picked up one of his piece's of prey, while the smller tabby picked up the last. The patrol headed toward the cliff edge, walking along it shortly, before suddenly disappearing. Dapplepaw gasped.

Lion turned to face Brackenfur. "So pick two of you." he meowed and trotted past the patrol and headed toward the cliff face. Dapplepaw expected him to jump off, like the others had, but instead he waited for the patrol.

Brackenfur turned to the patrol. "Tawnypelt and..." His gaze sweeped the cats, resting on Dapplepaw. "Dapplepaw. Come with me."

Dapplepaw was surprised. She hadn't expected to be able to go. Getting to her paws she bounded after Brackenfur and Tawnypelt until they were behind the tom.

"Follow me." Lion meowed, and began to pad along the cliff face.

Dapplepaw tried to keep from looking over the edge, but she couldn't keep herself from doing it. Gazing over, she saw the sandy beach and the rolling water. The rocks from her paws skittered down the cliff face, before, moments later, finally hitting the ground. The ground was so far down that she couldn't hear the rock hit the last stone below.

Finally, they stopped. Dapplepaw looked up at Lion curiously. "Okay, stay close for a couple seconds." The large tom meowed, then he disappeared.

"I am not jumping!" Dapplepaw muttered.

"You don't have to." Brackenfur meowed, then padded forward. _Has he lost his mind?_

But then, as Dapplepaw reluctantly followed, she found they didn't jump. There was a path, hidden by the cliff face, that sloped downward. As Dapplepaw padded along it, she could gaze over the side to the sands below. But on the other side, stone began to just up, until they were padded along in a gorge, sand colored rock on both sides. Her whiskers touched each side. It was a hidden trail.

The trailed went on for about a quarter mile when an opening opened up ahead. As they trotted in, Dapplepaw gazed around. They were in a large cave, a large puddle in the middle. Around the cave cats were gathered. A pregnant she-cat layed outside a dark tunnel and a group of full grown cats sat together. Two young cats sat together while one, a brown tom, trained with his mentor, a black and white tom, battle moves. They looked very skilled.

A large black tom sat just infront of another tunnel that was in the center of the far wall from the entrance. He gazed at them calmly. Getting to his paws, he trotted over. "Hello, Lion. Who are these cats?" he flicked his tail to the patrol. The way the black tom talked to Lion made Dapplepaw guess that the tom who led them here was the deputy of the Rogue group.

Lion dipped his head. "Greetings, Twilight. They are here to speak with you."

Twilight looked at the group, interest in his eyes. "Come with me." He turned and trotted into the dark tunnel, Lion signaling for them to follow. Dapplepaw padded into the tunnel, which was very short, but still pitch black, and then it opened up into another large clearing. In the middle was a rock, a nest made of moss ontop of it. Twilight turned them. "Welcome. I'm the leader here, this is my deputy, Lion. What is your buisness?"

Brackenfur dipped his head. "I am Brackenfur, of ThunderClan. My Clan, and another Clan named ShadowClan-" Twilight cut him off.

"I know the Clans."

Brackenfur blinked, but continued without asking how. "Are facing a large problem. The two other Clans, RiverClan and WindClan, have teamed up with a large group of Rogues led by an exiled warrior of ours. Now they're threatening to destroy ThunderClan and ShadowClan."

"And you need our help?" Continued Twilight.

Brackenfur nodded. "Yes."

Lion shook his head. "We would only be risking our own warriors." He murmured to Twilight.

Twilight flicked his tail. "What would we get in return?"

"Shelter and food in our camp during your stay." Meowed Tawnypelt, stepping up to stand beside the golden tabby tom.

"We have shelter and food here." Twilight contradicted.

"You can explore more then just a cave and a cliff." Brackenfur added.

Twilight, obviously being a curious tom, straightened. "Ah, that sounds like a good deal."

"So you'll do it?" Dapplepaw spoke for the first, hope in her heart.

"We'll journey there in two days. For now, you patrol may rest with my group. It looks as if you need to. Feel free to make yourself comfortable." Twilight dismissed them and Lion stayed back to speak with his leader, though he showed no sign of arguing with him.

Brackenfur dipped his head. "My Clan is in your gratitude." With that the cats turned and left the tunnel. Tawnypelt went to get the rest of the patrol while Dapplepaw and Brackenfur trotted to the fresh-kill pile. Dapplepaw picked a vole, Brackenfur a rabbit. They settled down, and then two cats, the ones she had seen battle practicing before, trotted over.

"Hello," The black and white tom meowed. "I'm Wind. This is my apprentice, Bear." The young tabby nodded to them.

"Hello." Replied Brackenfur. "I'm Brackenfur-"

"Brackenfur?" Bear meowed. "Thats a weird name. Normally it's just Bracken."

"Hush, Bear." Said a near-by cat, a brown she-cat, meowed. "Don't be rude." Dapplepaw recognized the pregnant she-cat she saw earlier.

"That's my mother." Bear muttered, flicking his ear at her.

"We come from the Clans, which always has those kinds of names." Brackenfur continued.

"Oh yeah! The whole warrior name, paw, kit thing." Bear meowed.

"Yeah, that." Dapplepaw meowed. "I'm Dapplepaw, by the way.

"So that would make you an apprentice?" Bear meowed. This tom was very curious.

"Yes."

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

That night, Dapplepaw settled in a den, which was the tunnel farthest right of the entrance. Beside her was Ravenpaw. On her other side was a young ginger she-cat named Cheetah, who Dapplepaw had begun to like. Cheetah was constantly followed Ravenpaw, mooning over him like a love-struck apprentice, which she was.

Beside Bear was another young brown tom, who was Bear's brother, named Earth. He was grumpy but quite humorous.

As Dapplepaw layed, she wondered what was happening back home. What were Hazeltail and Lionblaze doing today? And Honeypaw and Firepaw. Had there been any attacks or signs of Rogues or trespassers?

As she was wondering, she drifted into sleep. The sounds of heavy breathing soothed her, and she imagined being back home, in the apprentices den, curled up beside Firepaw and Honeypaw.

She would be home too, and she would have been part of the legendary patrol that saved not only ThunderClan, but ShadowClan as well.

_A legend._ she thought as she begin to fall asleep. _I want to be a legend. _

**I really like this group of Rogues, so trust me, after this book, it isn't the last of them.**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't written in forever, but it was my Birthday Saturday, the party Sunday, and yesterday I was just lazy. But here goes. **

Dapplepaw awoke to a paw prodding her, and she lifted her head groggily. "Not now, Honeypaw." she grumbled, rolling over so she faced the wall.

"Who the heck is Honeypaw?" Came a voice that didn't belong to a Clan cat. "It's Cheetah, duh." Dapplepaw opened her eyes to the ginger apprentice standing over her, eyes alight with amusment.

"Oh, I totally forgot we were here." The tortoiseshell scrambled to her paws, shaking out her fur and stretching.

"You look like a prickly furred goat." Cheetah meowed, giggling slightly.

"Goat?" Dapplepaw meowed. The word was different to her.

Cheetah's eyes widened. "You don't know what a got looks like?" she meowed as she and Dapplepaw exited the cave into the dark tunnel. When Dapplepaw didn't reply, Cheetah continued. "Moutain goats. Wow you Clan cats miss out. They come around here every once and a while, migrating down with the deers."

"Deers?" Dapplepaw meowed, puzzled again.

"Yes, deers. I don't want to explain." Cheetah meowed as she gazed around. "Oh, there he is!" She raced off toward Ravenpaw, eyes bright. Ravenpaw tensed, then relaxed with a noisy sigh. He obviously was getting tired of being followed around by the she-cat.

Giggling, Dapplepaw turned and trotted to Bear and an apprentice she hadn't meet yet. "Hey Bear." she meowed, nodding to the brown tabby. "I'm Dapplepaw." she then added to the brown tom beside Bear.

"This is my brother-" Bear begin, but the brown tom cut him off.

"Earth." he meowed, and it was obvious he wanted to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you." Dapplepaw meowed, gazing around and spotting a brown queen. "Is she your mother? She looks like the both of you." She hoped she was right.

Bear and Earth followed her gaze. "Yeah," Bear meowed.

"Thats Leopard." Earth added. Dapplepaw though of the two like twins, finishing eachothers sentences.

"That's our father," Bear nodded to a black tom.

"Your father is leader?!" Dapplepaw meowed, remembering the tom from yesterday. Twilight. She was grateful he led these Rogues, for if he didn't, they may not have helped ThunderClan.

Earth nodded. "He's a great father, and great leader." he meowed.

Dapplepaw nodded, gaze going to Twilight. She missed her own father, and wondered what he was doing at the moment. Was he patrolling, hunting, talking, comforting Hazeltail. The last thought that came to her mind was _Is he fighting?_ she shook the though away. That was the last thing she wanted.

As she looked around, she was suddenly plunged into a darkness, and then she was back in ThunderClan camp. Gasping, she jumped to her paws. _Whats happening? _She looked around her, and on every side, everywhere she looked, there was fighting. When she saw the unmistakable pelt of Ravenpaw battling a gray tom. She saw Bramblestar losing a life. She saw Briartail desperatly trying to defend the nursery with Hazeltail and Dovewing. Then it was all taken away, and she was on a moutain, looking over all the Clan territory.

Nothing moved, and there was no signs of cats. And then, a leaf fell from the sky, and the sun shot on it, revealing black and copper-colored dapples all over it. It was like a tortoiseshell pelt. The sky was blue, and the leaf continued to fall, until finally, it touched the ground and covered the whole entire Clan territory.

_A dappled leaf will fall from the skies onto the Clan's territory._ Came a voice and Dapplepaw spun around to see a blue-gray she-cat. She remembered this cat from stories.

_Bluestar..._

But the cat was fading, and Dapplepaw was soon back in the cave.

Did the vision mean she would destroy the Clan? And what about the leaf?

_I can't destroy the Clans! Is this my fate?_

And then she heard more words.

_Exile... Rain, Flame... Panther... Clan... Twilight... murder._

**Gasp! Cliffie! It's okay, I'm going to update in a couple minutes. This chapter was short, and I didn't even mean for that to happen. Lol. Well review!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Okay, so here's the next Chapter! **

Dapplepaw gasped, and then she was back in reality. Barely anything had changed, except Earth and Bear were gone. Had only seconds passed? It seemed like hours.

So she was going to destroy the Clans. That was her fate, and she was going to try hard to change it. But was with the leaf? And the words she had heard.

Exile, Rain, Flame, Panther, Clan, Twilight, murder.

Exile. Was there going to be another exile coming?

Rain. She couldn't make sense of that.

Flame. It was the same as Rain.

Panther. Did that mean her long lost, and possibly dead, sister Pantherkit?

Clan. There was four Clans. That could mean a world of possibilities.

Twilight. Did that mean the black cat, Twilight, who led these Rogues?

And murder. The words sent chills down her spine. What did that mean? Was some one else going to be murdered?

What did this all mean? And how did it all fit together?

As she was puzzling, Ravenpaw had padded over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Dapplepaw snapped out of her thoughts, gazing at the black ShadowClan tom. Gulping, she nodded.

"Brackenfur says its time to leave."

Dapplepaw got to her paws, shaking the thought out of her head. It was time to focus on the journey.

"I have to deal with Cheetah for a long time, I guess." Ravenpaw sighed, a hint of mischief in his eyes, and he and Dapplepaw headed toward the group of cats gathering near the entrance to the cave.

"She's a great cat, you know." Dapplepaw meowed, though she didn't want Ravenpaw with Cheetah, for some odd reason.

"Yeah... I guess. But I don't like her."

As the cats then set out of the cave, the Rogues glanced back every once a while, as if not wanting to leave yet. Dapplepaw felt bad for them. She knew what it was like to leave a new home.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

It had been three days since they left the Cave, and they had taken a different, shorter route that Twilight had known.

It wove around mountains and sometimes they followed a stream before crossing it. Now, a dip in stone was ahead, and undergrowth covered it, so thick it could hide cats.

"Stop!" Hissed Twilight and then Brackenfur, Tawnypelt, and Twilight, who had been in the lead, crouched in the undergrowth. Dapplepaw pushed her way through the crowd to crouch beside Tawnypelt.

Below, cats were everywhere. There were many, and the clearing was filled with them. As Dapplepaw looked over them, her heart thudded. She saw a black she-cat. She was large and muscled, and the cats around her treated her differently.

"There's Thornclaw!" she heard Brackenfur whisper, but Dapplepaw was too focused. The cat she was staring at was her sister. She crouched outside a burrow, two young kits at her paws.

"Pantherkit..." she whispered to herself. She was alive! She had kits! Dapplepaw wanted to dive into the throng of cat and run to her sister and talk to her, be as close as they were before Pantherkit was stolen.

But then a tail was layed on her shoulder and Bumblestripe was beside her, shaking his head. "I know you miss her," he whispered. "But you'll endanger us all."

Was her thoughts that obvious? Sighing, Dapplepaw nodded and turned away, following the patrol.

The sun was just setting, and the large patrol stopped. "We'll rest here." Twilight offered, and Brackenfur and Tawnypelt nodded. As Dapplepaw layed beside Whitewing, she couldn't sleep.

The sounds of the other cats deep breathing let her know they were all asleep.

And then, she saw eyes flashing in the shadows. She bristled, and she got to her paws and shook out her fur, as if she didn't see the glowing amber eyes.

"Dapplekit, come here." Came a hiss, and it soothed her.

_Pantherkit._

**Another cliffie! Ugh! Well anyway, another short chapter. Grr. I'll hopefully update sometime today. Review!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy lately. But, not I'm back! Oh, and expect a new story of one-shots sometime this weekend. Here goes.**

Dapplepaw's eyes widened and she pushed herself up. "Pantherkit!" she hissed loudly, jumping when Bumblestripe stirred beside her.

Pantherkit's eyes flashed, dancing to Bumblestripe dangerously before going back to Dapplepaw. "Shh, come here." she waved her tail, then disappeared into the brush.

Dapplepaw felt nervous all of a sudden, as if Pantherkit was leading her into an ambush, but she quickly pushed the thought away. Pantherkit would never do such a thing. Dapplepaw crept into the brush and came out into yet another clearing, with a stream in the middle.

Pantherkit was sitting not too far away. She had grown so much, so fast. She looked like a full grown cat, with the most built muscles Dapplepaw thought she had ever seen. "Pantherkit, I-"

Pantherkit cut her off. "Panther, for now. I'm so happy to see you." Panther purred, brushed muzzles with Dapplepaw. "Hows the Clan?"

Dapplepaw opened her mouth, as if to say 'fine', but closed it. ThunderClan was anything but fine.

Panther sighed and looked away. "That bad?" she meowed, looking back up at Dapplepaw nervously. Dapplepaw wanted to say no, but she simply couldn't lie to Panther.

"Deaths, sickness, evil Rogues teaming up with WindClan and RiverClan." Dapplepaw looked up at Panther, expecting her to be surprised and sad, but she stayed calm.

"So he didn't lie then." Dapplepaw thought she heard Panther mutter, but didn't ask. She was too excited to see her long lost sister to focus on the bad things. "Come home! To ThunderClan."

Panther shook her head. "I can't..."

Dapplepaw's eyes widened. "What are you _talking _about?! You can't possibly like that prison down there!" Rage must have shone in her blue eyes, because Panther shook her head.

"I mean I can't because they'd find me and kill me and your Clan too. I can't come home until they're killed." Her voice was grave, and Dapplepaw guess her sister wanted to come home every day, drowing in her homesickness.

Dapplepaw let out a sigh. "Then we'll just have to defeat them." she meowed, determination shining in her eyes.

Panther's green eyes shone with alarm. "You can't! They're huge."

"We have allies." Dapplepaw purred, flicking her tail toward the clearing.

"A group of Rogues isn't enough."

"But is a whole other Clan enough as well?" Dapplepaw purred.

"Another Clan? Who?" Panther meowed, excitement now in her eyes.

"ShadowClan."

"ShadowClan? The half hearted freaks?"

"They are not! They're actually like any other Clan, but with fierce fighting moves."

Panther shrugged, not looking totally reassured. "It's great to see you, but I have to go."

Dapplepaw felt agony build in her heart. "I'll see you again?"

Panther nodded. "One more thing." The black she-cat flicked her tail, and two kits, around three or four moons, crept out of the ferns and bounded over. "They're mine."

Dapplepaw's eyes widened. "You had kittens?!" Panther was only apprentice age.

"Forced to." Panther meowed grimly.

"What are their names?"

Panther sighed. "I didn't name them, they're father did. Slash," she flicked her tail to a ginger tom with green eyes. He looked just like Firestar, but with different build and a different shade of green as eyes. "And Vixen." she flicked her tail to a beautiful white she-cat with black splotches.

"They're beautiful, Panther. Really." Dapplepaw meowed, gazing at the kits. Slash's eyes shone with determination with Vixen's shone with kindness.

"I want you to take them to ThunderClan."

Dapplepaw's eyes widened. "What?!"

"They don't deserve this terrible life. They are ThunderClan at heart, and I can tell. Rename them and take them to your patrol and tell them you found them. If I come home, I will tell every one they are mine."

Dapplepaw looked at the kits, and a new determination filled her. "Of course."

Panther pushed her kits forward. "Good luck, kits. Do whatever Dapplepaw and the others tell you." Sorrow shone in her green eyes.

Slash nodded while Vixen mewed, "Bye mama." They both nuzzled Panther.

"I have to go." Panther turned and ran toward the Rogue camp. After a few moments, Dapplepaw heard a yowl from that direction and a cry on anguish. "My kits! They're gone."

Dapplepaw nosed the kits toward the undergrowth. "Come on, hurry. Let's go home." she murmured to the kits. They disappeared into the undergrowth and Dapplepaw looked behind her. "See you soon, sister.

**Aw, I loved this chapter! Okay, so I have some question, but either won't really play into the story, sorry.**

**Which tom do you think Dapplepaw will end up with later? Any cat in any place.**

**And which is favorite character other then Dapplepaw? **

**Oh and another thing. I'm trying hard to figure out how to make sure Dapplepaw isn't perfect. In the Erin Hunter books, the mains are always perfect loyal warrior code lovers. So I want Dapplepaw to have a flaw. Can you think of anything?**

**Review Review Review!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Alright, Chapter 17! Sad that this story is getting close to its end. Well for me, its sad. But there will be a sequel. That is, if my viewers want it. Oh, and expect a brand new story after this chapter is put up.**

**I always forget this:**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Warriors, Holly, Lion, and Jay would have been Feathertail (Who moved to ThunderClan) and Brambleclaws kitties, not Leaf and Crows. Anyway,**

As Dapplepaw crept back through the undergrowth. The sun was just creeping over the hills, it's first rays shining down into Dapplepaw's eyes. She suddenly felt unsurity rise up in her heart. What if the Clan rejected the kits? Would she be forced to just leave them in the wild? But what if Panther and Dapplepaw were endangering these kits by taking them to the Clan? What if the rogues caught them with the kits? They would be killed for stealing the kits.

She let out a long breath. Panther believed in her, and Dapplepaw wouldn't let her down. Determination filled her blue gaze as the cats began to wake up.

"Look!" Dapplepaw shouted. The cats jolted awake, alarm in their eyes. "I found these two in the forest!"

Brackenfur and Twilight approached, each sniffing a kit. "They smell of rogues." Brackenfur meowed, looking to Dapplepaw.

Dapplepaw only shrugged, as if she hadn't known. She was surprised she was a good liar.

"They must belong to the group. We have to leave them for the rogues to find." Twilight meowed, stepping back from the kits, who scurried to Dapplepaw. Dapplepaw gave them a warning glance, telling them not to speak.

"But wouldn't taking these kits weaken the rogues?" Dapplepaw suggested, trying not to show any affection toward her sister's kits.

"Taking kits won't do anything. They have nothing to do with this battle." Brackenfur meowed.

"Taking them might hurt them." Twilight added, gazing sweeping across the two.

"But they look so unhappy. Do you two like rogue life?" Dapplepaw asked, looking down at the kits. She hoped Panther had told them to be careful what they say.

"We've heard the stories of the Clans." Slash mewed, gazing at Brackenfur and Twilight.

"And we think they're better then the rogues." Vixen added, glancing at her brother, who nodded.

These kits were smart for three moons.

Brackenfur sighed. "Well, I guess we can't abandon them so close to the other rogues. We'll talk them to ThunderClan and see what Bramblestar says."

Dapplepaw let out a muffled sigh of relief. Bramblestar wouldn't turn down two kits.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

When Dapplepaw saw moorland ahead, her head skipped a beat.

_Home!_

Finally. The group had traveled for five more days, Dapplepaw constantly taking care of Vixen and Slash, as if they were her own. The others helped out as well, but not as much as Dapplepaw. Vixen listened very well, and admired her surrondings, as if she never thought she would see this much of the world. Slash was different. He wanted to explore, sniffing and running to everything. He was definantly a pawful.

But arriving home, Dapplepaw felt the kit-side come out. She raced to the top of the hill, gazing over it. The lake stretched out before her, and after that, her home. ThunderClan.

"I can't wait to go home." she murmured to the cat beside her, who turned out to be Ravenpaw. When she turned to him, she saw a bit of pain in his eyes.

"We can't let RiverClan or WindClan see us." Brackenfur meowed. "Or they will expect out ambush."

"How do we sneak across WindClan, where there is no vegetation to hide in, without being noticed?" Tawnypelt meowed, eyes scanning the moor.

"I have an idea!" Dapplepaw suddenly spoke out. The cats turned to look at her, and their intense gaze made her nervous. "Well, we can, um, sneak across three cats at once, and continue until we're all across. And the kits could be carried."

Brackenfur blinked. "Thats actually quite the idea."

Dapplepaw felt pride swell in her. "And once across, then the cats will give a signal, the lash of a tail, and more will come. We can see them from here. And once the signal is acknowledged, the cats go into the cover of the forest and meet."

Brackenfur nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Once it came to Dapplepaw's turn, all that remained was Brackenfur, Tawnypelt, and herself. Whitewing had carried one kit, and Bumblestripe carried the other. "Ready?" Brackenfur meowed, and all cats nodded. Brackenfur led the way down the hill. Dapplepaw felt so jumpy, not wanting to be caught. A senior warrior of ThunderClan, a senior warrior of ShadowClan, and an apprentice in ThunderClan. What would WindClan think. They stayed close to the river.

And then, Dapplepaw's fears were confirmed. WindClan hit her nose, stronger then the territory. And since there was hostility between ThunderClan and WindClan, there would be a fight, and ThunderClan would lose, since they were too tired to fight back. They would be taken to WindClan camp, and who knows what would happen.

"Follow me!" Dapplepaw hissed to the patrol and leaped into the lake without thinking. She plunged underwater, and Brackenfur and Tawnypelt glanced at each other before following. Dapplepaw's plan worked. She found reeds that all three could hide in, and since they were in water, there scent wouldn't show.

Then the patrol appeared.

Breezepelt was in the lead, Crowfeather beside him, and another cat that Dapplepaw couldn't recognise or see through the weeds well enough to pick out a description. But the voices carried across the water easily.

"Did you hear something?" Crowfeather meowed, gazing back at his patrol.

"Yeah, like a splash." The cat meowed, and Dapplepaw figured it was a she-cat.

Breezepelt tasted the air. "Do you smell ThunderClan?"

Dapplepaw tried to keep her breathing quiet, but she wasn't a good swimmer, and treading water was hard to keep quiet when you don't swim often. But she focused hard on keeping silent. Tawnypelt and Brackenfur seemed to be doing the same.

Crowfeather nodded, eyes narrowed as he scanned the lake. His gaze passed right over the weeds.

"Filthy mangy crow-food eaters must have been stealing prey." Breezepelt snarled, and Dapplepaw noticed his claws digging into the earth.

_Because WindClan is any better. They've stolen our prey time and time again! _Dapplepaw clenched her jaw in anger.

"Wait until Gorsestar hears about this." Crowfeather snarled. The patrol turned and streaked across the moor.

When they were out of sight, Dapplepaw let out a sigh of relief and swam from the undergrowth, muscles sore from treading water so long. She swam to the shore, shaking out her fur, happy to have land under her paws.

"We better hurry." Tawnypelt meowed.

"Great thinking though, Dapplepaw. Keep it up and you'll be a warrior in no time." Brackenfur meowed, and Dapplepaw purred before the three raced across the moor land. Dapplepaw could barely feel the moor beneath her paws as she pelted across the moor. She pushed herself to run faster, overtaking both Tawnypelt and Brackenfur. She tore into the tree, continuing until the scent of ThunderClan filled her nose. She stopped, knowing she was across the border. Tawnypelt and Brackenfur soon joined her.

"You run fast!" Tawnypelt exclaimed, breathless. They found the other cats a few fox lengths off. By then, Dapplepaw was only damp instead of soaking.

Ravenpaws eyes flashed in amusment. "It may be hot, but taking a dip in the river is just odd." he purred jokingly.

Dapplepaw gave him a dry look, though she laughed. "We almost got caught."

"But Dapplepaw had a genious idea to hide in the reeds in the lake." Brackenfur meowed, purring. Dapplepaw shrugged in modesty.

"Well, its time we get home." Tawnypelt meowed, padding to the rest of the ShadowClan cats. "May StarClan light your path."

"I'll see you at Gatherings." Ravenpaw meowed to her, and she nodded back. She wasn't sure she wanted him to go back.

"Bye!" The ThunderClan cats called and ShadowClan headed toward their border.

"Well, lets go." Twilight meowed, turning to them. "Lead the way." he meowed to Brackenfur, who dipped his head and trotted off into the undergrowth.

Dapplepaw let out a sigh, padding behind Vixen and Slash, with Cheetah at her side.

Soon, she would be home.

**Well, there you go!**


	20. Authors Note

**Hey Everyone...**

**I bet you're all super mad at me for totally dropping this story, and I totally understand. Lifes just been so busy with school and sports and friends and family issues. And when I have free time, I'm usually too tired after all that. And I'm really sorry about that.**

**But I will try to update this as much as possible.**

**Unless, of course, you don't want me to update, which I'll understand. **

**My other story, Secrecy, might also be updated. But my new rule is that I need three reviews a chapter before I will update more. **

**Reading a couple other stories, I realized mine needed to be more fun. So, heres a couple prizes!**

**The first to review this chapter will get a Dapplepaw plushie. The second will get a Honeypaw plushie, while the third will get a Firepaw plushie. **

**The 60th reviewer will get two plushies of my made up characters of any Clan. **

**And, I've decided to add two new characters to this story. And guess what, shocker, you guys get to make them up. They'll be two loners, brother and sister, who later join ThunderClan. They are former SkyClan cats, bringing news. Heres the form:**

**Name: **

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**History: (Optional)**

**Now, some of you may know I hate goody goody two shoe cats. So, please at least give them one or more flaws. Flaws make everything more interesting.**

**So, I think I'm done. Please please please, review! Answer:**

**Should I continue this story?**


	21. Authors Note 2

**Thanks every one for all the reviews! Wow. Thats what I call review power. XD. So, anyway, bad news for me. I accidently threw away the plotline, the prophecy meaning, and all of my information for this story. So, I am so sorry, but I'm stopping this story short. This weekend, I'll begin a whole new story which will be much easier then trying to reconnect to this story. **

**I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry. I hope you understand. So, heres my plan.**

**I couldn't bear giving up this whole story. So the ending to this story will be in the sequel, which will begin in hopefully a few weeks. I know, bad ending and all, but theres just nothing I can really do.**

**So, expect a brand new story by this weekend, and the sequal/ continuation of this story in a few weeks. So... like I promised...**

**PRIZES!**

**Dapplepaw plushie~ Willowpool! Willowpool~ thanks for the great compliment. (: I really liked your character, but there was another character that seemed to fit the part a bit better, but I just couldn't decide on which to pick, so little Daffidol will be used as an important character in the second book. **

**Honeypaw plushie~ It would have been Brightspirit, but she doesn't have an account, as far as I know, so the Honeypaw plushie goes to icethroat21, and to answer your question; it doesn't matter on their name, because I can make up a reason why the loners have non-Clan names.**

**I realized the third reviewer would also be the 60th, so the next eligable person will get the Firepaw prize. **

**Firepaw plushie~ Icefox19! I know, she isn't logged in also, but I remember seeing stories of hers. So there you go! **

**And the 60th reviewer, who gets a prize of two made up characters of their choice is.............**

**Crescentmoon! Please review this chapter with your choices of plushies.**

**So, every one, thank you so much for supporting this story, I had a blast. Hope my next story will be as big as a hit. First, I have to come up with ideas for this new story.**

**I love all you reviewers!**

**Bye! **

**~~~SORRY~~~**


End file.
